city_tycoonfandomcom-20200214-history
RoTv
on 1993 vilma santos added the 24 horas but in 1994 was aired the 24 horas beacuse the death of Mónica Santa María . also known as Roblox News Channel was programs it's 13 fully programs. Programs # 24 Horas (But, Sued by GMA 7 due to this) # . knd fsm, da,d smdnajksf sd.m, m (1986 on TVRI) # The Unveraled Story (Was Maded by Garuda Indonesia and 43dsjk studio) # WHY NOT? # AVGN: What the f**k (Only for adults). # Roblox: Game Review by Maxz # Roblox: The Next Level by: Jackintheblox # Kapatagan at Lipad by: PAL # High School Love Story (But, Banned on Blox City) # Robloxia Chapter (New) # Kayak: Ferdinand Marcos # Robloxiana Krimen Del Japasa # Ksa ai Klasx? (Win Or Lose?) was fully 13 but President Jaxk of RoTv on 2020 will add 99 programs. News 24 Horas (Sued) Roblox News Cerita Del Aasad Koppasaka Bertia Bertia Indonesia Lkaapa Klause Kladsqa Sekap Jskdljsiodhas Jask Bkjdhaiudhkuafh Bkas Kids Meg-gh Lego News Show LA-Z Rider (1987 on TVRI) Lego Nexo Knights Lego Friends Hot Wheels Batle Force 5 Jimmy Neutron Bugs and Me (Garuda Indonesia Presetation) Legal Issuses 2004 GMA 7 Lawsuit the 24 horas and 24 oras due to this happend was sign off and on on 6:45 PM Removed due to GMA 7 don't like gma 7. 2014 High School Love Story Banning on jan 23 2014 and 2016 Shedletsky Meeting on SCTV Indonesia came with RoTv Asked: THIS IS INNAPORTATIE SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! until sign off. March 15, 2016 Crash on 7:30 PM (Mainly Error Accdoing to Tv-9 Malaysia). Many Errors from 2005 to 2016 President Jaxk Maybe made from brodcast error. 2014 PAL Criticism on July 27 the hijack of PAL flight 431 (Former 434) may caused the Rape. Cabin Crew Abigail died and Capitan Gisa died. DPD and RPD Saved all cabin crew and passingers. 1995 Garuda Indonesia Criticism Acconding to KPD Klause Airport (Kalase Bandara Ft. Japatas Chader Internatisa) 4 Raped due to hijack 3 Cabin Crew Died. 2015 TVRI Lawsuit The Unveraled Story Was a TV Spot For TVRI,RCTI and SCTV. but Garuda Indonesia hold to RoTv. was claimed R-O-B-L-O-X T-V Klause and Sekap. and GMA 7 was no Destanation in Phlippines Why Said only once problem sign off for 1 day. Lawsuit Canceled on January 13 2016. was from July 6 2015. was sign on for 8:30 PM. 1999 Commmercial Break Error on july 23 1999 something went wrong on commmercial break. an Garuda Indonesia Cabin Crew as seen on unknown commercial. RFIL (Robloxian Federal International Law) that says DXM. it means Dantusil Extra. See Errors of RoTv. 1997 Errors the commercial break is freaky. but Annlee commercial the bones are made-movie called Broken Bones by hacklenk jaskaman. in 1996. 1999 Nuvo Lawsuit the Picture Still used on 1999-2008 before sued by Jksdfhg inc, Nuvo Banned on Robloxia. can cause Human sexuality Debuts and Events 2007 Jaks, What thE 2015 Garuda Indonesia and RoTv Sponsorship 2014 ROBLOX Sponsorship Idents on 1993 Cuiado until 1994 sheared by SCTV Indonesia from 1994 to Present. Sign-Ons and Offs on 1993 robloxia Anthem: Kksada Jksad on 1994 Cuiado on 1999-Present Robloxian Anthem. on 2016-present sign-on Hands & Merdeka by: Garuda Indonesia Channels RoTv Ch 24 RoTv Klause Ch 56 RoTv Sekap 54 RoTv Jask Ch 45 RoGaruda Ch 46 Indonesia Wiki http://rotv.wikia.com/wiki/RoTv_Wiki